


24 Carrot Magic

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 24 carrot magic, Car Sex, Carrots, Couch Sex, F/M, Ha!, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kitchen Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Water Sex, like in a pond, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Iris asks our favorite Chocobros to help her with some gardening while she and Talcott are running errands in Lestallum for a few days and Cid’s working on the ship. Of course they agree (she is Gladio’s sister) and she promises that they will have some help while they're gone. And to make the chores go by faster, she’s come up with a plan to divvy up each aspect: planting, weeding/watering, harvest, and delivery.Cid gives the guys a bit of a rundown on their help. They’re similar to his granddaughter (he affectionately calls them his nieces) in that they’re hard working, honest country gals. They will be helping each of our bros sow their seeds and reap their harvests.





	1. Sowing

“They _had_ to be carrots,” Noct groaned as he poked holes in the earth and planted a seed after it. Noct’s grudge against vegetables only rivaled with his love of fishing. It was ridiculously hot so Noct decided a shirt was unnecessary. And in any case he was alone. The others were asleep in the house for their afternoon naps.

 

“Well, hey there, Ya Highness!”

 

Noctis looked up from his planting. A youthful woman leaned against the wooden fence, her feet clad in thick leather boots and her shorts shorter than Ignis’ temperament for Cup Noodles. “Hey,” he said casually. “Are you the one helping me with this?”

 

“That’s me!” she smiled at him, “Name’s Shaney. Y’know, you could do that a lot faster with a pitchfork. Plant ‘em three atta time.” She pointed at the pitchfork a few yards away stuck out of the ground. “Or you can use one of them fancy weapons ya’ll got.”

 

Already hearing the nagging that Ignis would inflict on him if he was caught using any of his weapons improperly, Noct opted for the pitchfork and poked it in the soft dirt, dropping three seeds at a time. It did help a little. Shaney assisted him, making idle talk about fishing and a good fishing spot that no one knew about. In about an hour they were done planting. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s up yet,” Noct noted.

 

Shaney looked up at the sky, “It’s a good day to fish. Sun’s just in the right place for some bass…”

 

Noct agreed. “Yeah, I could use some relaxation.” Noct followed Shaney to one of her private fishing spots, which turned out to be well hidden in an abandoned dungeon. There were no daemons, no hostile animals… nothing but nature and a clear, babbling pond. Noct summoned his reel, Shaney eyeing it rather openly. He liked her interest and told her everything about it, offering unsolicited tips on fishing in general and some of his fishing spots back in the Crown City. 

 

“That sounds like quite a spot,” she agreed with a smile. She wiped at her face, sweat rolling down her neck and face, disappearing under her top. “ _By the Six_ , it’s hot today…”

 

And getting hotter… 

 

“Hey, Noct?” she narrowed her eyes at him with a glint of mischief in her voice, “Ever been skinny dippin’?”

 

“Uh…” he wasn’t sure he wanted to answer honestly. Of course he did, but the only other person that was supposed to know about it was Prompto. It was a night of drunken foolery and… no one needed to know. As he decided on how to answer, Shaney had already started stripping, walking towards the edge of the pond.

 

“Oh c’mon, Noct, ain’t nobody here,” she giggled as she popped off her bra and dove in. “Mm… nice ‘n cool.”

 

It was hot today…

 

“Alright,” Noct shrugged and stepped out of his jeans and boots, before cannonballing into the pond. The water was refreshingly cool, not too cold… this was probably a better idea than he thought.

 

“Nuh-uh! No cheatin’, Ya Highness!” Shaney smirked. “Undies too.”

 

Noctis’ face blushed a deep red, “You're still wearing yours,” he noted. He didn't expect her to raise an eyebrow at him, smirk firmly in place as she slipped out of her blue panties and tossed them near the rest of her clothes. 

 

“Now you.” She was challenging him. And Noctis was never known to back down from a challenge. The rippled reflection of her breasts caught his eye for a fleeting second…

 

He really shouldn't. Between his father and Ignis, flying fancies as far as his royal seed were a definite no no, lest he be entangled in the scandal of a lifetime. But Shaney was severely tempting…

 

With a casual sneer, he reached beneath the water, tugged on the waistband, and slipped out of his underwear, throwing them near his things and land with a wet squelch.

 

“Look at you!” Shaney laughed as she swam towards him, “Not backin' down, are ya? Tell you what, I'll race you to that rock over there. If you lose, you hafta eat one of them carrots come harvestin’. Deal?”

 

Noct gauged the distance. He could get there pretty quick if he warped it and back, but again… Naggy Iggy wouldn't approve. But still, he was confident in his swimming ability, and most important, he didn't want to have that carrot anywhere near his mouth. “You're on.”

 

“Ready…” Shaney snickered at him, “Set… GO!” and she shoved a wave of pond water at him before taking off to the goal with a laugh.

 

Oh, he was warping now. He summoned a dagger, something that had been used so much, the nicks and scratches were normal by now. He chucked it towards the rock, then dismissing it quickly just as Shaney reached him. She collided into him, her face surprised at the nonchalantly smug look he gave her. “How did you--? _You cheated!”_

 

“Says you!” Noctis laughs, not realizing he was still holding her after she ran into him. “You splashed me and took off, _cheater_.”

 

“I was just kiddin’ around…” Shaney heaved a defeated sigh, crossing her arms over her bosom. Not that Noct didn't notice... “Fine. Waddya want?”

 

“Hmm… how about a kiss for the victor?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“What? Afraid of kissing the Crown Prince?” He'd said the magic word. A flash crossed Shaney’s eyes and before he was ready, her lips were on his, mashed hard against his teeth.

 

“T-there…” she blushed. The endearing glow on her face had triggered something in the prince. He'd been deprived far too long…

 

Noctis planted his lips on hers, slipping past her lips with an eager tongue, somewhat surprised that she accepted him so readily. He lifted her up, the water aiding in settling her comfortably around his waist as he leaned against the rock.

 

“Never thought I'd be servin’ the Crown like this,” she smirked, rocking her body along Noct’s stiff cock. “I ain't gettin’ in trouble for this, am I?”

 

“Not if you're good,” Noctis sneered at her.

 

“Is that a challenge, Ya Highness?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then I accept.” Shaney reached between their bodies, taking the royal cock and giving it a few quick tugs before positioning it at her entrance. Noct's eyes rolled back as he shoved into her tight and inviting warmth, smirking at the way she hissed at the sting of his girth stretching her. 

 

“ _Ooh_ … feels so good already…” he whispered in her ear as he used the water to leverage her back and forth along his dick. She tightened around him, eliciting a deep groan out of the prince.

 

“Mm… you don't feel so bad... _ah_ … yourself, Noct... _mmm_ …” she moaned with a smirk. Shaney wrapped her arm around his neck, tangling her fingers in his raven hair, giving it a sharp pull. She crashed her lips onto his, drinking in the moans that escaped him.

 

Not wanting to be out done, Noct released her, turning her roughly towards the rock and gathering her arms behind her in one hand while keeping the other firmly in her hair and her cheek pressed to the stone. He anchored his feet in the sand beneath the water and pumped into her at a blinding speed. He relished in the lewd sounds she made, not bothering with the volume of her screams. “That's it,” he growled, “praise your king... scream it to the Gods… serve your Crown by serving _me_ …”

 

“Oh, y-yes Ya High-high...aagghhnnn!” Shaney screamed out as her orgasm claimed her, her body convulsing around his cock. The pressure around his length became too much and Noctis gripped her hips, cumming deeply inside her with a hard grunt.

 

Noct slowly regained feeling in his body to release her, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Are you alright? I got a little carried away…”

 

Shaney smiled, satisfied chuckle on her lips as her eyes slipped closed, as though she wanted to replay their moment in her mind's eye. “Never felt better, Ya Highness…”

 

They pulled themselves together, clothes wet as if they'd jumped in the pond fully dressed. “Where'd you go, Noct?” Prompto asked as they reached the house, “Why’re you all wet?”

 

Noctis’ face paled a little. “He caught a whopper out there,” Shaney jumped in with a smile, “Shoulda been there. Pulled him right into the water. Tried to help but I got myself wet too…”

 

“Aw, man!” Prompto pouted at them, “Wish I could've gotten a picture.” 

 

Noct and Shaney turned brightly as Shaney cleared her throat and turned to leave. “Any time you wanna fish or need help with them carrots, Ya Highness, you know where to find me.”

 

Noct watched her leave, the sway in her hips tempting him to call her back, but he thought better of it. Prompto hopped down from the deck, circling around his best friend. “So where’s the fish?”


	2. Weeding/Watering

Prompto hummed a tune to himself, weeding around the carrots that Noct had planted. “Alright!” he smiled at himself, “A third of the way through!” He glanced up at the sun, wiping away the sweat that had collected on his brow. “Gettin' a little toasty,” he muttered and slipped out of his shirt. 

 

Cid came down the dirt path, adjusting his cap on his silvery hair. “Gotta run t’town for a couple o’parts Cindy’s got for the ship,” he said to Prompto, “keep up the good work. Don’t go slackin’ off on me!”

 

“Sure thing!” Prompto smiled.

 

“Your help should be along soon too,” Cid added, “Scatter brain of a girl, but she’s a hard worker.”

 

“Oh...ok.” 

 

An hour later Prompto was a little over halfway done. “Man, no wonder Noct hates vegetables,” he sighed as he took off his work gloves and leaned against the fence. The guys had decided to get food out in Hammerhead when Cid called to ask for their help with the parts, but they promised to bring Prompto something to eat. Just as he was about to get back to work, a loud  _ ‘KWEH _ !’ could be heard coming from the dirt lane. A bright yellow chocobo trotted up the path, its saddle loose and the rider missing. Prompto hopped over the fence, managing to catch the reigns before it got too far. “Hey, hey buddy!” he cooed at the bird, calming it down as he pet its beak. “Where’s your rider? Are ya lost?”

 

“Come back here, ya damn chicken!” 

 

A young woman came bolting up the path after the chocobo. Seeing that it stopped, she doubled over to catch her breath. “This your choco?” Prompto asked her, looking everywhere but at the copious amount of cleavage she was unknowingly exposing under her flannel shirt.

 

“Y-yeah…” she panted, “Was ridin’ my way here and a Reapertail spooked ‘im an’ took off without me.” Once she regained her breath, the took the reigns from Prompto, “Ya little goober,” she said to the chocobo. He nuzzled into her cheek with a soft ‘kweh!’ that she smiled at, causing Prompto to feel warmer than usual. “Oh, I’m s’posed to be lookin’ for someone. To help him with some gardenin’. The big guy down there said to look for the guy that has hair like a chocobo’s butt, but I was already chasin’ one…”

 

Prompto gave her a deadpan stare, “That’s me,” he said blandly. Dammit, Gladio…

 

“Uh...oh, well nice to meet ya,” she blushed, “I’m Zimmy.”

 

“Prompto,” he said holding his hand out for her to shake. She took it, but she gave him a curious stare. “W-what?”

 

She stared at him, then the hind end of her chocobo, “It does look like a chocobo’s butt,” she smirked. Prompto blushed a bit, covering his head, but she only giggled at him. “It’s not a bad thing. I think it’s cute, right Puddin’?”

 

_ ‘Kweh _ !’

 

“You really think so?”

 

“At least people don’t go round thinkin’ you’re part moogle,” Zimmy pulled at the sloppy bun on her head. “Folks always make fun of my pom pom. Always wantin’ to poke at it…”

 

Prompto withdrew his unconscious hand; it was just so fluffy and cute! Eventually he and Zimmy got to work with weeding the rest of the crops and watered them together, talking King’s Knight and Justice Monsters V. He’d glance over at her every now and then, catching her looking back at him with a shy smile on her face that made his face warmer than it should be. She was really cute…

 

The sun was beginning to set and Puddin’ the Chocobo was a short distance away, snoozing in the grass on the opposite side of the path. “Say, Prompto?” Zimmy asked as Prompto put away the garden tools, “Is Cid still gone to town?”

 

“I haven’t seen him come back,” Prompto shrugged, “Why?”

 

A mischievous glint ghosted over her face, “C’mon,” she said. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his hand and they took off towards the lighthouse. Zimmy pulled Prompto into the lift and it rattled downward. They stepped off the platform and Zimmy made a beeline for the old sofa that overlooked the dock where the ship was parked. She bent over the back of the sofa, digging between the cushions. Again, Prompto tried to focus elsewhere and not on the amount of ass on display in front of him. “Oh! Here it is!”

 

“What is it?” he asked as she flourished a silver tin box.

 

“Cor’s secret stash,” Zimmy rounded the sofa and plopped onto it. “Not much of a secret if I can find it, but at least it’s here.”

 

“What’s in it?” Prompto sat next to her at what he hoped was a respectable distance, but she scoot closer to him, bringing with her a bitter smell of dry leaves.

 

“Ever done Ghysahl Greens?” she asked him, a bright look in her eyes as she pinched a bit of the greens and lay them in a square bit of paper. 

 

Prompto had tried it once with Noctis. It had resulted in a rowdy night of skinny dipping and other debaucherous things that he’d prefer not to remember. “Uh, well…” Prompto started, but Zimmy had already sealed and lit it, taking a puff and blowing it back.

 

“Mm…” she hummed as she blew it back out through her full lips… lips that Prompto had a hard time tearing his eyes away from. “It’s not as bad as people think it is,” Zimmy adjusted her hips in her spot, scootching deeper into the corner, “In fact, it keeps me a bit more focused on things. I might be a scatter brain, but I ain’t stupid. Just a little hit will do me fine.” Zimmy held the little stick out to Prompto.

 

One hit couldn’t hurt… right?

 

Prompto shrugged and took a small draw, blowing the smoke back out and handing it back to her. They talked a bit more, and that one hit turned to several more. After some time, Zimmy was cuddled across him, giggling at a story that Prompto told her about Ignis and his glasses. “You’re so cute, Prompto,” she said quietly, flicking the smoked up Ghysahl Greens into the water. 

 

“Mm… so are you, Zimmy,” Prompto said back, stroking along her thigh, “I’d take a picture of you so I don’t forget about you, but I left my camera in the car. Besides,” Prompto moved to lay her back and fit himself between her legs, “I might get sad looking at it and miss you too much.” Prompto was slowly losing control of his hormones. What the Six kind of Greens were those? Zimmy lay back for him, allowing him to nestle into her breasts like the fluffy pillows they were, with a contented hum. “You're so soft…”

 

“Uh...Prompto?” Zimmy stammered. He could hear her heart beating faster as he lay there, “You’re makin’ it real hard to stay a good girl, y’know…”

 

Prompto turned his head in her breasts, inhaling the smell of sweat and cocoa butter on her chest before running his tongue up from her sternum to her lips. “Good girl?” he groaned into her mouth, “I didn’t think good girls did Ghysahl Greens. Someone ought to punish you for that.”

 

Zimmy rolled her hips against his hardening length, hitching his breath somewhere between his mouth and chest, “Mm, maybe I ain’t so good, but nobody’s stoppin’ me.” Prompto smirked at her. He threaded his fingers in her hair, combing out the band that held it together and letting it all fall down her back like ripples in the water. He pulled her up to sit in his lap, straddling his waist and grinding softly against his hips.

 

“Ughn… you’re making it harder, Zimmy…”

 

“To be a good boy?”

 

“No, just...mmm… my cock… you’re making it harder…” Prompto’s face was red as the setting sun, his hands unable to stay away from Zimmy’s body. She leaned into him, popping away the few buttons on her top and slipping it off her shoulders.

 

“How do you want me?” she purred in his ear, “Good girl? Or Bad?”

 

“Show me your bad side,” he groaned, “and I’ll show you mine.”

 

A shiver trailed down Zimmy’s back as Prompto showed his side first. He turned them around, shoving Zimmy forward to face the back of the sofa, planting her knees on the cushions as he undid the zipper of his jeans. He bunched her skirt above her hips, snatching down the thin panties she wore that were already soaked with her arousal. “Oh…” she groaned as Prompto slipped a finger inside her warmth, then another, her essence dripping onto his fingers.

 

“Astrals, you’re practically drenched,” he breathed in her ear, “I could slide right into you if I want. Is that what you want?” Zimmy could only whine as Prompto pistoned his fingers in and out of her, adding a third that caught her by surprise. “What do you want me to do to you?”

 

“Eat me…” she sighed back. Some kind of unholy smirk danced around Prompto’s lips as he left a biting kiss on her neck.

 

“Fine,” he said simply. He withdrew his fingers, keeping his gaze on her as he licked his fingers of her before totally stripping her of her under garments. “Don’t move.” He knelt to the ground, turning his back to the sofa to lean against it and settling his head on the cushions just under her heat. He breathed her in; Gods she was intoxicating. Without preamble, Prompto took her thighs and pulled her down quickly, lapping and sucking at her clit as if it were his last meal.

 

“ _ Hnnghhnn _ ! Oh fuck, Prompto…” she keened loudly. He was sure someone could hear them, but there was suddenly an added thrill of being spotted eating away at Zimmy. She rocked her hips along his jaw, more or less riding his tongue until he nearly drowned in her juices, a scream falling from her lips. “Oh, Gods, Prompto…” she panted, with a smile down at him.

 

“I’m not done yet,” he said, slipping from under her and shedding his jeans and underwear, freeing his now overexcited dick from its confines. “Let’s see how well you ride this chocobo.” Prompto pressed wet kisses on her lips as he settled on the sofa, then positioned her over his waist again, slowly bringing Zimmy’s body down onto his. “Aghnn… so tight…” he sucked at her nipples, drawing more moans and whines out of her as she milked him utterly and completely.

 

“I could ride this blue-eyed chocobo all night,” she smiled at him, increasing the pace until Prompto tossed his head back with a long, guttural groan, squeezing her hips as she set out to do as she said. Before long, Prompto’s grunts came few and far between and Zimmy lost all coordination of her body as she came, Prompto pushing her through her release as his came crashing into him, slamming Zimmy down until he emptied every last drop of his thick load. 

 

“Oh...damn…” Prompto sighed, wiping sweat from his brow with a wide grin.

 

“What a ride,” Zimmy giggled into his chest as she slipped off and huddled underneath him. He held her that way as they eased back into Eos, humming in contentment as they watched the fireflies over the water.

 

Rumbles could be heard in the pits of their stomachs and they ascended the lift, heading back to the house. “I’m starving,” Prompto groaned. Zimmy agreed and they raided the fridge until there was barely anything left. “I should get goin’,” Zimmy said after long. She pressed a long, deep kiss on Prompto’s lips before saddling onto Puddin’ and trotting home.  Even after the guys returned with dinner, Prompto scarfed down the meal, still complaining about being hungry, Ignis raising an eyebrow as he got started on making something with what little was left in the fridge.


	3. Harvesting

The sun was barely up and Ignis was in the garden patch, setting up boxes for harvest. Cid and Gladio had helped him prepare a barrel of water the night before. “A little dirt never hurt nobody,” Gladio grunted as he rolled the salt water to the dirt patch.

 

“I’d rather not send filthy produce to the market,” Ignis said stiffly, “Do you know how frustrating it is to gauge the quality of produce when you have to sift through the dirt? I may as well plant it myself.”

 

“Whatever, Specks…” Gladio rolled his eyes and went inside.

 

Ignis pulled a carrot out of the ground. It was beautifully orange, nice length, fragrant… “Alas, you will be a fine addition to some other gourmand’s dish…” he said to it before placing it in a basket. He’d finished a row before taking the basket to the water barrel. Not wanting to get his shirt wet, he slipped out of it, folding it neatly and taking it inside. As he returned to his duties, a young lady was in the garden, hovering over the barrel.

 

“You must be the hired hand…” Ignis said, but the girl didn’t even acknowledge him. He tapped her on the shoulder and she gave a start, turning to him with a sparkling, yet surprised smile, holding a hand to her heart. “Did I surprise you?” he smiled kindly.

 

The woman gave a sheepish smile, holding up her index finger and thumb a small distance apart. ‘ _ A little… _ ’ Ignis looked her over. She wore sturdy jean shorts, a snug fitting tank… and a checkered scarf around her neck. He vaguely wondered if she was too hot under that. She made a face, like she’d forgotten something and began searching around her pockets, producing a cell phone. She tapped around on it, then turned the screen to Ignis.

 

Ignis adjusted his glasses to see what she wanted to show him. ‘ _I’m Lydia. I’m helping you with the harvest and inventory for Iris. Forgive me for my surprise, I’m mute and deaf.’_

 

“No trouble at all. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lydia. My name is Ignis,” he said, extending a professional hand that she took with a smile. She pointed at the barrel with a questioning look, half of the carrots cleaned already.

 

“Yes, please continue,” Ignis nodded and Lydia went back to cleaning as he pulled up the next row. The sun began to rise and the heat became more intense. Ignis wiped at his forehead, watching Lydia on the other side of the patch. She tugged at her scarf, but didn’t remove it. It was a curious thing to him now. What was under that scarf?

 

“Alright, my dear,” he said, this time making the extra effort to round the fence so she could see him. “Let’s get started with the inventory.” Lydia watched his lips intently, reading his lips, then giving a nod. The way she focused on his lips flustered the composed advisor a little under his cool demeanor. He handed her the clipboard and she began to tally the crates of carrots. She sorted them by vendor and the amount requested from each, adding carrots here and taking them from there.

 

She was rather efficient. And attentive. And, Gods those legs… Ignis felt himself sweating, his glasses fogging up a bit. Ignis wiped away the fog just as Lydia came up to him with a small crate of carrots. Astrals, that smile…

 

Lydia typed up something on her phone. ‘ _We have extra! And there’s a recipe I wanted to try._ ’

 

_'A recipe, you say?'_ Ignis gave her another kind smile, taking the crate from her and following her into the house. The others were snoring loudly from their rooms as they quietly walked in. Ignis placed the crate on the kitchen floor as Lydia went to wash away the dirt on her hands. Ignis joined her, though Lydia gave him an inquisitive stare. “Mind if I help you?” he asked her. She smiled with a nod, dried her hands and grabbed her phone. She turned the screen to him; it listed different pieces of bakeware. “I'll get right on it,” he affirmed and hustled around the kitchen as Lydia prepared the ingredients.

 

A couple of times they bumped into each other, giving awkwardly apologetic smiles before blushing inwardly at themselves in the tiny kitchen. Lydia typed up instructions on her phone for Ignis as she proceeded with the recipe. Ignis watched her closely, how she measured so meticulously, how she managed to use so few dishes but created a multitude of fragrant aromas, how her body curved so gracefully on the denim bermudas he wore...

 

She dipped the mixing spoon into a bowl of thick batter and held it up to Ignis to taste. He licked away the mixture, “Sweet Astrals…” he muttered to himself. It was a concoction of the Gods; a melody of decadent sweetness and bold savoriness that was as much humble as it was profound. A foodgasm in its highest degree.

 

Lydia stared at him with worry on her face. He hadn't said anything. Realizing this, he gave her a smile and dipped a finger into the batter and held it to her lips. She looked at him, confused. “Try it,” he said. 

 

She looked apprehensive, but licked away the blob on his finger. Her eyes flicked up at him for the briefest moment, noting the blush on his face. Ignis’ eyes closed for a moment as her tongue swirled around his finger, lapping up the concoction slowly and deliberately. She slowly pulled off his finger; oh dear… she'd figured him out…

 

Under normal conditions, Ignis wouldn't dream of being so forward with a woman he'd just met, but there was something in that batter that turned him from his norm. Mass amounts of Fuckitall, as Gladio would put it. Lydia gave him a smirk then poured the batter into a prepared muffin tin, set a timer on her phone and placed the tin in the oven. She showed him the timer set for 30 minutes, then tapped a message for him to read. ‘ _Clock’s ticking…_ ’

 

Ignis took her phone and set it on the counter beside her, then slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his bare chest as he kissed her deeply. She gave as she received, pressing harder into the kiss and allowing his tongue into her mouth when it begged to do so. He backed her into the wall, taking her legs and hoisting her up to settle just over his cock. She gave a sharp gasp that had no real tone to it, but the expression she wore was enough.

 

Ignis removed his glasses, placing them atop the fridge as Lydia balanced herself enough to slip her stained tank top over her head. This new expanse of skin drew Ignis closer, but her scarf stayed stubbornly around her neck. She saw him staring, and shook her head. ‘ _No…’_

 

Ignis took her face in his hands and placed gentle pecks on her lips, trailing downward to her jaw, then pushing the checkered fabric aside just a fraction to kiss at her neck, the tip of a scar shone brightly on her skin.

 

Lydia’s nails dug into his shoulders at the contact, a soft, tuneless whine escaping her. He repeated the action as he unhooked her thin bra, letting it slide to the floor. Her nipples were soft; Ignis took it upon himself to harden them, rolling the supple flesh into perfect pearls before flicking his tongue at them. The strain of his cock against his pants became entirely too unbearable. He let her down, then made quick work of his pants. Lydia took his lead, unbuttoning her shorts and pushing them away. Her eyes flicked to the phone. 10 minutes had passed already.

 

“Let us make haste then, pet,” he said with a smirk as he caught her gaze. He stepped forward to touch her, but she gave a sultry sneer and shook her head at him, lowering herself to the ground, taking his aching cock in her hand. “ _Hngh_...oh, my…” he sighed as she gave him quick pumps with both hands, gently twisting to add to the sensations. Lydia stuck her tongue out, licking away the precum that was flowing freely from the head of his dick before taking him whole into her mouth. “Oh, Gods, Lydia,” he moaned quietly, knowing that she couldn’t hear him. Her eyes remained focused on his, determined to take in every expression he made as she did her best to please him.

 

Ignis gathered her hair in his fist, rocking his hips into her warm, wet mouth and willing himself not to push too hard, but Lydia wanted more of him. She stilled his hips and took him deeper, his cum-dripping head tapping the back of her throat. A deep growl rumbled through his chest as he looked down at her, her bright eyes still on him as her lips brushed the soft hair on his pelvis. “Oh, _fuck_ …” he sighed then pulled sharply out of her mouth.

 

Ignis was losing his cool demeanor now. Not only could this woman seduce his palate, but his body was under attack too. He wasn’t the type to allow himself to be controlled so severely, but the way she pleased him so eagerly, it wasn’t like he could really deny her. He pulled Lydia from the ground and pressed her against the wall again, wrapping one of her legs around his waist before pushing inside her tight hole. Her head tipped back and her mouth hung open, the skin of her chest flushed and her nipples pert as he entered her. He took her breast in his hand, giving it a firm squeeze as he started a steady pace. Her breath ghosted across his face, eyebrows knitted together as he hit her every spot.

 

Ignis prided himself on his ability to stay quiet. Several times during this trip he was able to get himself off at the hotels while he showered, the others being none the wiser. But having a partner that didn’t make noise period was a different thing altogether. With Lydia, it was impossible to half ass anything because her face would tell it all. And because of that, she couldn’t fake a thing if she tried. So it was a challenge in its own rite. 

 

Her breath quickened and her hands became frantic, trying to touch him and feel him everywhere possible. Ignis could feel the sweat rolling down his abs, the tense knot in his groin becoming more pronounced. He kissed her once again, biting down harshly on her lip as she came undone, her nails scraping the skin of his back as she pulsated around his cock with her release. Ignis chased after her, a guttural groan lost in her mouth as he shot into her just as the phone vibrated against the wooden counter. “Time’s up, kitten,” he smiled down at her as he pulled out and let go of her leg to steady herself, giving him a sweet smile in return. 

 

They quickly dressed just as Noctis came padding down the stairs, Prompto and Gladio following. “Mmm… something smells good!” Prompto yawned. Noctis tossed himself into a chair with a grunt of agreement. Ignis began to prepare some supplementary breakfast items as Lydia topped the muffins with lemon cream cheese icing, but not before having Ignis approve it with a lick of it off of her finger (inconspicuously behind the open refrigerator door, of course). She silently plated the muffins then presented them to the prince and his friends with a nervous smile. 

 

Noctis bit into the muffin, a sigh of contentment on his lips. “Not bad Iggy,” he said, taking another bite, “You really outdid yourself.”

 

Ignis rounded the counter and leaned against it with a smug look. “I wish I could take credit for it, but Miss Lydia is the one that prepared them for you, not me.” Three sets of eyes swivelled around to Lydia as she blushed something fierce and sidled into the kitchen, returning with a basket of the little muffins should they want more.

 

Ignis served the rest of their breakfast, passing the small crate of carrots. Lydia tapped him on the shoulder, showing him her phone. _‘I know the prince isn’t really into vegetables, but he’s got to get them somehow.’_ A sneer flashed on his lips. “Carrot cake? Ingenious,” he said quietly as Noct took another muffin from the basket.

 

_‘Don’t tell him, he’ll crack.’_ Lydia snickered. Ignis swore not to tell, especially after she gave him the recipe to make them while they travelled. As they prepared to leave for the day, Lydia pulled Ignis to the side of the house hidden by shrubs and stacked firewood. She unwrapped the scarf around her neck, revealing a jagged scar. “Good heavens,” Ignis murmured, trailing a gloved finger over the shining flesh.

 

Lydia handed him her phone. _‘I was stung in there a few years ago by a Killer Bee and the poison damaged my vocal cords. It’s quite an ugly thing. But you’ve made me feel better about myself than I had in a long time so…’_ Ignis looked up at her as she mouthed _‘Thank you’_ with a blushing grin. He pulled her close and kissed her again, this time leaving faint love bites under her scar that wouldn’t last all day, but she would have a harder time explaining those with her phone.


	4. Delivery

Gladio was used to waking up at ungodly hours to train or workout, so being up at the ass crack of dawn to make rounds in Lestallum to deliver the fruits (well, vegetables) of their harvest wasn't anything new. What he wasn't used to was someone being awake before him. She sat leaning her chair backwards with her boots propped up on the railing and cool demeanor in place. “Took you long enough,” she smirked at the behemoth of a man. And he smirked right back.

 

“You know it takes time to look this good, babe,” he says, leaning into her to kiss her, a massive hand sneaking over her thick thighs, getting a firm grip, but only briefly.

 

“Work first,” she said, breaking the kiss with a serious look, “Then you can play all you want.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Gladio growled in her ear, nibbling at her lobe and drawing out a groan from her. “Mm...we'll be doing a lot of playing once we're done.”

 

She stood up, Gladios amber eyes gliding over her curves… She had as much to spare as the King’s Shield had shit to talk. She was an hourglass with extra minutes and Gladio loved spending time with her. She went over to the crates stacked in the field and bent over to pick one up. Gladio followed, delivering a sharp smack to her beautiful ass, to which she gave a surprised yelp. Gladio simply smirked at her, then hauled a crate of carrots on his broad shoulder to the truck. 

 

“You're driving,” she said with a smirk, passing by him with a sway in her voluptuous hips to passenger side. 

 

“Dammit, Terrin…” he groaned. She was really going to get it later. The drive to Lestallum was long and with it being in the other end of creation, Gladio didn't really have the patience. But having Terrin with him could make it either enjoyable or a hell ride… or an enjoyable hell ride. 

 

He'd kept her a secret from the guys; as the guardian of the King, he was constantly in the line of duty. He couldn't make someone bear the burden of anxiety, hoping not to have that fateful knock on the door should he fall. But Terrin managed to change his mind. He showed her life was too short to spare the shit talking, so they did it together and in secret. Plus, he'd never hear the end of it from the guys.

 

They drove past the sea, the sun sparkling in the waves. At least the skies were clear. “I'm hungry…” Terrin groaned as she stretched across the seat, laying her head on Gladio's muscular thigh.

 

“There's about ninety pounds of carrots back there,” he chuckled, stroking softly at her hair, “Take your pick.”

 

Terrin’s eyes flicked up at him, his amber eyes focused on the road. “I don't want carrots, I want _meat_ …” She sat up just enough to turn to bury her face in Gladio's crotch, nipping at the leather and using the tip of her tongue to edge his cock into its hardened state.

 

“Oooohh,” he growled, half excitement, half warning. “Not while I'm driving, baby girl…” Gladio willed his eyes to stay focused, but Terrin had started pulling at the zipper with her teeth.

 

“But I'm hungry now,” she mewled up at him. She maneuvered apart the button and pulled him out, semi hard and red. She brushed a few licks around his sensitive head, stars erupting before his eyes.

 

“Can I at least pull over?” Gladio groaned, swerving slightly to dodge a pothole in the street. 

 

Terrin rounded her soft lips around the tip of his cock, sucking harder until he was at full attention, then pulled off with a lewd pop. “No. We're in a time crunch.  You'll just have to make do.” 

 

Terrin took him into her mouth, using her hand to stimulate him further. Gladio focused on the road, his mind working overtime to be sure he didn't crash into the side of the mountains or run off the edge of a cliff, but _Astrals_ , it was hard. “Oh, Gods… fuck Terrin that feels so good…” He thread his free hand into her hair, pulling slightly as she took him deeper. Gladio quickly glanced down at her, watching her head as it bobbed around his pelvis with the sweet hums that vibrated up his shaft. 

 

The remainder of the drive was worse than trying to focus in battle. Terrin had a tongue technique that Gladio was certain could bring even Niflheim to its knees (like he'd give them the satisfaction of such a glorious defeat). His legs shook and several times he drifted into the opposite lane, swerving quickly to avoid oncoming traffic. “Oh, Gods you're going to get it, Terr,” he moaned, “as soon as we get rid of these-- _fuck, yes like that_ \-- these carrots, I'm blowing that back to kingdom… king-- _nngghnn!_ ”

 

Just as Terrin released him of his oral prison, long, sloppy spurts of cum landed on her pretty face, dripping onto the swell of her breasts as she sat upright, licking away what her tongue could reach and using a disposable shop towel from the glove box for what she couldn't. “Looking forward to it, _Daddy_ …”

 

The sound of his composure snapping like a fragile twig could be heard for miles. She'd said the magic word, woke the beast, activated his trap card. As they dropped off each delivery, Gladio quietly devised a plan of attack, noting side streets and back alleys that can be used later.

 

“Last one,” she said. It was nearing sundown and the night market was beginning to fill. Gladio walked ahead, his massive size clearing a way to the back stalls to make the final delivery, signed and sealed. 

 

“There she is!” the elderly man smiled, his freckled cheeks curving upward as he leaned on his cane. “Punctual as always.”

 

“Hey Grandaddy,” Terrin smiled and hugged the old man. Gladio's face had never been so red. The old man turned his eyes up at the younger, burly man, giving him a smile.

 

“Well well… the new shield to the king…” he wheezed, “I hope you're protectin’ our treasures from the evils that be?”

 

“Yes sir,” he said halfheartedly. Assuming (incorrectly) he was referring to his duty to the crown, he went on about how he was just helping Cid as they were passing on royal business. 

 

“Old Cid, eh? Ain’t nothin’ changed but his hair…” and he launches into his time as a Crownsgaurd with Cid and other names that Gladio recognized. Terrin rolled her eyes at them as she filled the baskets, though as Gladio noticed her with an amused chuckle, he turned back to see her grandfather wearing a smirk that looked oddly like his granddaughter's.

 

“There's extra, Grandaddy,” Terrin frowned, presenting the crate to the old man. “Looks like you ordered too many.”

 

“Oh… so I did,” he frowned at the additional produce. “Mind takin’ ‘em to the storage shed for me? I’ll put ‘em out as I sell ‘em.” 

 

“Ok. We’ll have to go right after. It’s getting late,” Terrin added. She bent down to kiss her grandfather (Gladio turning away from her perfect ass and resisting the urge to spank her in front of the old man), then lead the way to the storage shed. The shed was just a produce closet of sorts; crates and barrels stacked neatly along the stone walls and carefully planned for restocking. Terrin took the crate and placed it in its designated spot. “There,” she sighed, dusting off her hands, “ready to hit the road?”

 

“Almost,” he shrugged, “But I think one fell out behind that barrel.” Terrin leaned over the barrel, searching for the errant carrot. Perfect.

 

“I don’t see-- _oh_!” Gladio pressed his hips into her curvy backside, grinding hard against her before pinning her over the barrel.

 

“ _Daddy_? Really?” Gladio growled in her ear, brushing aside her hair to bite at it, earning a sharp gasp from her. “You know what that does to me… you’re lucky your grandfather was there or I’d rail your ass in the middle of the market.” 

 

“Is it playtime already?” Terrin sighed at him, her thighs rubbing against themselves for friction as he backed away. A snarky grin spread over Gladio’s lips.

 

“Damn right it is. Stay just like that for Daddy.” He grabbed at her hips, pulling down her jeans and panties in one swift motion, giving her a moment to step out of them. She was wet already, but he figured she could use a bit more. Licking at his fingers, he probed her entrance, stroking at her clit and revelling in her mewls and purrs before curving a finger into her velvety warmth.

 

“Fuck, Gladio…” Terrin groaned, her nails scraping the barrel as he pumped faster into her. His free hand needed something to do, so he gripped a handful of her ass, kneading and smoothing over her skin before bringing it down with a loud, crisp SMACK!

 

“Mm… I’m going to have you pay for that little stunt earlier,” he moaned at her, withdrawing his slick fingers and caressing her backside. His darkened eyes stayed on her as he pushed off his pants and coated his dick with her juices before prodding the tip of his cock at her entrance. Terrin keened loudly at him, rocking her hips back impatiently at him.

 

“Like you didn’t want it,” she scoffed at him when he didn’t push inside. She looked back him, wiggling her hips in the most enticing manner. “You don’t like my lips around your fat cock, _Daddio_?”

 

“It wasn’t those lips I was after,” Gladio growled as he shoved into her quickly, “though you do have an amazing tongue. But fucking your pussy has it’s own perks…” His massive hands gripped her shoulders as he pistoned in and out, her walls tightening around his dick, coupled with whines and groans that were a perfect symphony in Gladio’s ears. “Mm...yeah baby girl, just like that…”

 

“ _Aghnnn_...Gladdy…fuck…” she whined. Gladio took that as his cue to change positions, pulling her up and settling her on a large crate. Despite her voluptuous size, the King’s Shield could toss her around like a rag doll (which he was happy to oblige her with the last time he visited her). He pushed her legs apart and took his place inside her again, angling her legs to reach that perfect spot that drove her wild. “ _Hghnn_! Fuck, Gladio… ah, _yes_!” Terrin screamed, her nails creating shallow grooves in his skin.

 

The sting ran down his body, edging him closer and drawing deeper grunts and heady moans. “Fuck, Terr… Gods you’re so tight for me…” He shoved her top upward, pinching apart the front closure of her bra to release her breasts, immediately latching onto her nipple and sucking harshly until the sensation overwhelmed her. Terrin’s body jerked haphazardly, her mouth agape with a silent scream as she came hard against her lover, his name falling loudly from her lips.

 

The erotic look of her set Gladio off; he pulled out quickly, jerking himself to release as his load shot onto Terrin’s belly with an animalistic cry. “Argh! _Haa_ … shit, Terr…”

 

“C’mere Daddy,” Terrin cooed softly, opening her arms for him to settle into. He held her tight as she stroked his hair, dropping a light kiss on the crown of his head. Gladio nuzzled into her neck, stroking her sides lazily. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you,” Gladio replied. They lay there a bit longer before quickly tidying themselves with towels left on a crate of Leiden peppers. “Could really use a bath at your place,” he grumbled as they made their way to the truck. “Your turn to drive. I haven’t exacted my revenge yet.”

 

“That wasn’t it?” Terrin raised an eyebrow.

 

“No,” he shrugged, sneakily gripping her ass as they walked, “I just wanted to show you how much I missed you and to thank you for helping Iris.” Terrin gave a slight chuckle. As they settled in the truck, Gladio took her hand, a soft expression on his face as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. “Here’s what’s happening: I’m going to get my revenge in this truck, we’re going to your place for a bath, then I’m going to make love to you so you don’t forget me. Sound good?”

 

“Won’t the others wonder about you?”

 

“Not if they know what’s good for ‘em.”

 

“Then it sounds great.”


End file.
